Sweet Traditions
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feliciano awakes earliest to cook breakfast for him and Lovino only to be stopped at the sight of snow fall, and so he comes up with a brilliantly festive idea for him and his love. *Christmas giftfic for UniqueMemoria(On YouYube).*


**Merry Christmas! (To be honest, I'd probably do about what Feli does in this.) I hope that you enjoy this fanfic that I wrote for you! Have a wonderful winter season too! (Not long after I'd written this, we'd received our first December snowfall here as we'd had one November one before and one December one now! Irony.) You do an awesome job at editing for MEPs and anything else! Keep up the impressive work!**

Feliciano beamed as he raced down the stairs to exclaim at the sight of snow outside today; the Northern Italian raced up the stairs to find his brother who was still asleep upstairs.

He paused temporarily half way up the stairs; what if he?

Feli raced back down stairs as quietly as he could manage as he started to brew some coffee; it had to be something sweet and Christmasy.

His eyes flickered around the kitchen as if looking for something to add to it though he knew that he and Lovino never started the day off with sweet coffees, but couldn't an exception be made for such a beautiful winter morning as the countdown to Christmas had already begun.

He practically bounced from his spot as soon as the coffee was brewed completely, and he began by rifling through the fridge.

Cornetti seemed sort of un-Christmasy as they had it everyday to begin if off.

He dug through the fridge for a bit before he eventually gave in and began to make homemade Cornetti from scratch with red and green filling inside though that may have primarily been inspired by America.

Feliciano decorated it with cute, little pictures crafted by himself of things like angels, candy canes, and cute little trees with stars on top that resembled the North Star.

Feli giggled in glee as he danced about deciding that those had to be perfect, and he rushed over to pour the coffee in to cute, little Christmas cups; who cared anyway that it was only early December and not overwhelmingly close to Christmas?

Feliciano even stuck in some candy canes with the cups of coffee, and now he reassessed his original mission and wandered upstairs with a careful and mostly silent step to wake up his older brother, Romano.

"Lovi!" He squeaked as he bounced on to the bed beside his brother and leaned over to kiss his sibling on the lips to wake him up.

Lovino groaned and rolled over to get away from and ignore his brother for a few more blissful moments of sleep.

"Lovi! Up! Up!" Feliciano exclaimed as he scrambled to sort of crawl over his brother to be able to reach him again.

His nose tickled the Southern Italian's cheeks and his lips sought out another and very familiar set of lips.

"Feli." Lovino whined, not really eager to start his day when he would rather be sleeping for at least another moment longer.

"Lovi, I made coffee and Cornetti, and you can have more than one Cornetto for once." Feliciano exclaimed excitedly as he cooed over his brother and attempted to bribe him to leave the warm confines of his bed.

"You didn't go over board, because you saw snow on the ground, and it's December, did you?" Lovino sighed as if he was frustrated as he rolled over to face his younger brother.

"Why would I?" Feliciano tried not to smile hugely at all of this interrogation that his brother had imposed on him.

"You do it every year." Lovino told his younger sibling point blank as they heard footsteps descend the stairs.

"Oh, no! You won't get any if Marcello gets downstairs before us!" Feliciano squeaked as he raced down the stairs to stop his younger brother from eating all of the pretty Cornetti that he'd made.

Lovino rolled his eyes and got dressed to head downstairs to actually receive his specially made breakfast.

Feliciano was hugging Marcello to keep him away from the Cornetti that looked over decorated to Lovino's eyes, but at least Feliciano didn't doodle his name on them or put sprinkles on them like he'd done last year.

Feli beamed and squealed, "Which one do you like best?"

Lovino would have assumed that no person alive could get this excited over a holiday and baking for it more than twenty days away from it before he'd met Alfred or seen just how excited Feli got around the holidays.

"That one." He picked a random one though the design on it happened to be an angel that looked like it was him of all people; Feliciano was a lovable dork, and Lovino had never found himself to be the one compared to an angel.

"Here." Feliciano hand fed his older brother the deliciously sweet treat amidst Marcello's complaints of PDA and how no younger brother wanted to watch his siblings make out at what had to be five in the morning compared to whatever time it actually was or whenever Marcello decided to wake up.

Feliciano ignored him though he may have leaned in to lick some of the sweet filling off of Lovino's face after that and that may have led to kissing.

Marcello rolled his eyes and spoke up yet again, "I'm going over to visit with Anaise and Peter."

"Have fun!" Feli chirped as he pulled away from his older brother.

Marcello grumbled, "You too though not too much."

Feliciano giggled and curled up against Lovino; it was just another year for them yet it seemed to have already began wonderfully as he watched snow fall outside through the window and curled against his one true love.

It may seem like a silly tradition and one that Marcello clearly loathed, but Feliciano always got so excited when it snowed for the first time in December of each and every year, and Lovino didn't seem to mind spending this Christmas or any other Christmas with him.

Feli beamed as he hugged his older brother and relaxed for this moment.


End file.
